Ég á líf
|year = 2013 |position = 6th (Semi-final) 17th (Final) |points = 75 (Semi-final) 47 (Final) |previous = "Never Forget" |next = "No Prejudice"}}"Ég á líf" (English: I am alive) was the Icelandic entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö, performed by Eythor Ingi. It was the country's first entry in its native language since the 1997 Contest in Dublin. It successfully qualified from the second semi final and finished in 17th place in the final with 47 points. Lyrics Icelandic= Lagði ég af stað í það langa ferðalag Ég áfram gekk í villu eirðarlaus Hugsaði ekki um neitt, ekki fram á næsta dag Einveru og friðsemdina kaus Ég á líf, ég á líf yfir erfiðleika svíf Ég á líf, ég á líf vegna þín Þegar móti mér blæs, yfir fjöllin há ég klíf Ég á líf, ég á líf, ég á líf Ég skildi ekki ástina sem öllu hreyfir við Þorði ekki að faðma og vera til Fannst sem ætti ekki skilið að opna huga minn Og hleypa bjartri ástinni þar inn Ég á líf, ég á líf yfir erfiðleika svíf Ég á líf, ég á líf vegna þín Þegar móti mér blæs, yfir fjöllin há ég klíf Ég á líf, ég á líf vegna þín Og ég trúi því, já, ég trúi því Kannski opnast fagrar gáttir himins Yfir flæðir fegursta ástin Hún umvefur mig alein Ég á líf… yfir erfiðleika svíf Ég á líf, ég á líf vegna þín Þegar móti mér blæs, yfir fjöllin há ég klíf Ég á líf, ég á líf vegna þín Ég á líf, ég á líf, ég á líf |-| Translation= I set out on that long journey I walked on lost and restless I didn’t think of anything, not until the next day I chose peace and tranquility I have a life, I have a life, I drift over every hardship I have a life, I have a life because of you When the winds blow against me, I climb over high mountains I have a life, I have a life, I have a life I didn’t understand the love that touches all I didn’t dare to embrace and exist I felt that I didn’t deserve to open my mind And let the bright love inside I have a life, I have a life, I drift over every hardship I have a life, I have a life because of you When the winds blow against me, I climb over high mountains I have a life, I have a life, I have a life And I believe it, yes, I believe it Maybe the beautiful doors of heaven will open The most beautiful love will overflow It will embrace me alone I have a life… I drift over every hardship I have a life, I have a life because of you When the winds blow against me, I climb over high mountains I have a life, I have a life, I have a life I have a life, I have a life, I have a life Videos Eyþór Ingi Gunnlaugsson - Ég á Líf (Iceland) 2013 Eurovision Song Contest Official Video Eythor Ingi - Ég Á Líf (Iceland) - LIVE - 2013 Semi-Final (2) Eythor Ingi - Ég Á Líf (Iceland) - LIVE - 2013 Grand Final Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:Iceland in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Icelandic